Desolation
by OokamiLover19
Summary: The day we are born is the day we start to die off. Humans hunt our kind out of fear so survival is what we strive to do. We've learned to take on human forms to deceive the humans and life amongst them, letting them think wolves are dead. When that wolf shows up, it changes several people and one wolf's life is practically turned around. Tsume X OC
1. The Beginning of the End

THis is a new story for me so please bare with me. I own nothing. Please read and review

...

...

...

...

I looked out over the cluttered streets from the top floor of an broken building that is abandoned. Humans and wolves in disguise alike scavenger the streets for food that is becoming scarcer now that the wars are over.

* * *

><p>Long ago, the human world was a beautiful place, tall buildings, forests, oceans, all the things if nature that humans had used for granted then the world died. There are only a few cities that still have humans that survived the wars. Us wolves have to hide now or see the end. So now that everything has died and there's only a few of us left. What is there left for us besides death? Wolves are being exterminated for living.<p>

* * *

><p>You could see the smog from the city as the sun set. I could sense the flower maiden within the city along with many wolves, but couldn't get an exact count. In a nearby room the building I was in, was one of those wolves. He hated humans like I did and he used them to survive and preferred solitude.<p>

Tsume was tall, maybe 5'11" and looked about 20. He had short white hair and a small ponytail in the back and golden eyes. He wore leather pants and a leather jacket that bared his lower stomach and the sleeves were slit. Under that was a gray cotton tank top. He was rude to everyone, including me, but we had agreements. He stays out of my business and I stay out of his.

I pulled on my white pants and shirt then slid on my white over coat and scarf. I held my pride even though I hid as a human. I looked about 15 and have the form of a young adult. My light brown hair goes to my waist and is wavy. So to show my colors I dressed the way I looked when I was a wolf. My wolf form was pure white with amethyst eyes that I keep in human form. As soon as I was finished getting dressed, I jumped out the window of the room I lived in and went out to look around.

...

...

...

...

...

Please Review


	2. Alliances with Enemies

I own nothing from this story!

...

...

...

...

I walked the streets near the police building and took a huge breath of the moonlight lotus. I stopped in front of the building and looked at it, seeing police and people in lab coats in the traffic through the doors.

"Intoxicating, isn't it?" a voice came from nearby. A boy stood in the alley, his eyes locked onto me. "But there is no way in to find the source of that scent."

"You know nothing, collar-boy," I whispered.

"Name's Hige," he smiled as he came closer. "Females are not too common anymore."

I looked at him before walking away.

"Hey, wait! What is your name?" Hige called running to catch up to me.

I stopped walking and looked up at the misty sky. "I've never had one. My pack died days after I was born and never named me."

"Well what have you been called since you've been alive?"

" The Omen of the Moon, Tainted, take your pick." I looked at him.

"Why were you called that?"

"I am a white wolf born from a pack of all black wolves, born the day of a red moon. It's as if I was born to see the end of the world."

"There is another white wolf. He showed up not too long ago, looked pretty beat up. Got himself injured buy some drunk and his dog. He's inside that police building."

"Don't lie to me. I watch the gates and city and I would have seen this wolf that you speak of. Leave me alone," I growled then walked off.

I walked to the bar, planning to get a drink and saw a huge dog by the door. It looked up at me and I saw electric blue eyes. It growled, baring its teeth but then laid back down, and whined.

"It's been a while Blue, I can feel your getting close to discovering yourself. Thank you for not alerting him. I've had enough of running from him," I whispered, scratching her ears. She licked my hand and I stood up and entered the bar.

"Ahh, have you've come to join us with your presence?" the bartender smiled.

"Get me a scotch," I sighed, sitting on a barstool, next to an old man. I smelt gun powder and wolf blood on him. "You're new here old man."

"Those beasts must die," he growled.

"Here we go again," a man in the corner laughed.

"Wolves are no laughing matter! They are here, deceiving every single one of us! I will kill them all!" the man snapped.

"Yeah and we'll go to their paradise," the other man sneered. "It doesn't exist and wolves are extinct."

"No one believes me, I don't care," the man next to me laughed.

"Quent, do you want anoth..."

I heard a growl from outside and barking and Quent jumped to his feet and ran out of the bar. I drank my scotch and then stood up.

"Jordan, will you entertain us tonight?" a man called.

"No I have matters that await me. I'm sorry boys, maybe another night," I smiled then left. _'Humans named me like a dog they owned, they were surprised when they learned I was nameless. They called me The Angel That Dances With the Devil, since I know how to dance to be able to eat,'_I thought.

I smelt more wolf blood and growled because it was mixed it with gun powder and Quent's scent. I followed the wolves scent and caught the scent of Hige with the foreign scent.

"Man, you attract all sorts if trouble, don't you, Kiba?" I heard Hige sigh.

"I am only trying to get to paradise," another boy spoke firmly. "That flower maiden is the one who will lead us there."

I entered an alley and took a few turns and found Hige and a boy who looked a few years older. They were eating hotdogs and I saw that the stranger, Kiba, bleeding from his arm. I walked closer, staying silent, stopped next to the foreigner.

"You, when did you show up?" Hige spoke as he noticed me.

"Just now..." I spoke and Kiba spun around. "Why do you search for something that doesn't exist?"

"It does exist. The flower maiden will take us there."

"You are living in a fantasy. I've been to the ends of the earth and never found anything, hinting the place where the gates open. The book is not true," I growled.

"Who are you? Your eyes are strange for one of our kind," Kiba growled.

"I carry no name, but the humans call me the angel that dances with the devil and Jordan."

"Why didn't you say that when I met you?" Hige growled.

...

...

...

...

...

Please review!


	3. Leaving Home

I do not own anything in this story, which sucks. Pleas read and review.

...

...

_**"Everyone is going to die, it's a natural part of life, but if life has no purpose your dead already."**_ -Kiba (Ep. 3)

...

...

"You're a kid, Hige, and you're still trying to hit on me. It didn't seem relevant. It still doesn't. Just because I'm the same species as you doesn't mean you get to droll and get me to roll over for you. Drop your fantasies and move on," I growled before turning to face Kiba. "If you were searching for that mythed place then why are you here? I've seen that labbed creation, Cheza hasn't ever woken since she was created."

"Wha…?" his eyes widened.

A bullet whizzed past my ear and I blinked in surprise as I turned to see Quent. He swayed on the spot and stood Blue standing next to him. I saw the sympathetic look in her eyes as she stood beside him. I nodded my head to her and looked at Quent and saw him squinting at me.

"You…you were right next to me… How was it that I didn't even notice…?"

"Jordan, come on." I heard Hige whisper and I followed him. We ran down the streets before jumping onto a roof and finally stopped at a huge tree. "Damn that old man. I don't know how but he can see through our pretenses."

"It's because of his hatred. He believes wolfs destroyed his whole family and village. It's through that bitterness towards our kind that he is able to see it," I whispered as I pulled my hair over my shoulder. "I'm going home."

"But…"

"It's like I said Hige, 'fantasy.' Leave me alone," I spoke before running across the tops back to my place. _'I wish I could believe in that old wife's tale, but seeing my whole pack murdered by Jaguara's men because of that dream that I gave up. I was just a cub then, innocent and cowered at everything. I hid while my pack died.'_

* * *

><p>It was well into the night when a high pitched cry reached my ears from the city as the lights went out. I heard screaming from Tsume's room, the cry of a child.<p>

"Cut it out!" Tsume yelled and the screaming continued. "Toboe be quiet! Just shut up!"

I frowned as I looked out the window. Tsume never let anyone be around him unless it was the humans that he was using to survive. Soon the lights came back on and I hurried over to Tsume's place and saw a wolf in the form of a human child in the corner.

Tsume stood in front of the kid, one hand on his hip. "Hey," he kicked the kid gently. "Hey, snap out of it, would you?"

"Is it… It's gone… you felt that, didn't you? You heard it right? Such a sad voice," he wrapped his arms around his knees and looked down.

"It was a machine, that's all. Probably the dying sounds of some old robot breaking down," Tsume looked back out the window.

"Is that what you really believe?" I spoke as I entered the room. The boy jumped and looked at me. "Tsume lies about almost everything kid, get used to it. If it makes you feel better, I heard her too."

"Her?" Tsume scoffed as he looked at me.

"Yes, _her_, the lab grown flower maiden, Cheza, I guess she's finally woken up."

"Don't be so delusional," Tsume snapped.

"Then you stop being such an icicle towards every one! Geez, Tsume, he's a child. This world may be dying but you could still be more considerate! Some people need hope to survive unlike you and I," I snapped.

"Hey!" Tsume snapped and turned to me. "I don't care about what happens to anyone around me, I have no friends, they are useless. I say things like they are!"

"Fine whatever," I laughed and left. Back in my room, I laid down and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Im sick of friends, who needs them," the voice of Tsume roused me from sleep. "All they do is bring trouble. Useless."<p>

I sighed and left. "I should leave this city and start somewhere else, but I can't. I've lived here for so long since their deaths…" I walked through the streets and saw Toboe with Hige and Kiba. "At least he's found some more sensible friends. I'll never really have that. Humans are too predictable and wolves… pathetic."

"Hey Jordan, have you seen any large dogs around?" Detective Hubb came into view.

"Large dogs?" I asked as he walked closer.

"Word is that there are a few in the city that are rabid. Would you make sure to notify me if you do see any?" he coughed into a rag.

"Allergies?" he nodded. "Well if I see anything, I'll be sure to alert somebody."

"Thank you, I should head back to the station. Be careful, danger seems to be lurking in every corner these days now."

I nodded and started the walk back to my place. I smelt Tsume's blood and sighed. As I passed his room I heard talking inside.

"We just can't live with the humans anymore and survive," the boy spoke sadly.

"Look, I hate to interrupt you but there's a nasty stink headed this way," the boy Hige spoke and I entered the room. Kiba, Hige, toboe, and tsume were in there.

"We're surrounded," Tsume spoke, skeptically.

"Let me ask you, why did you come to this city? It was because of the flower scent wasn't it. Well, it's gone now. We have no reason to stay," everyone looked down sadly except Tsume.

It has nothing to do with the flower, I'm here because I belong," Tsume spoke looking out the window.

"I can see that, this place is a dump," Kiba sneered.

"I still have a score to settle with you…"

"Will you two just shut up?" I snapped. "The humans will kill you all if you stay here. They know that Tsume is here, they're hunting him because he was the leader of some human raid team. I don't care what you four do but I'm out of here. I can smell their guns getting ready."

Then I ran out of the room and to mine and grabbed my plain dagger and jumped out my window and headed towards the gate. I couldn't care less about what they did. Sure it would feel weird not having Tsume there even though he hated the world, but I had to protect my own life. Blue wouldn't purposely sell me out to Quent, but if I hung out with that pack then it would happen.

'_Life is about self-preservation. If you don't have that then you've dug your grave. Without purpose you'd be dead already,'_ I thought as I reached the wall. A gunshot echoed around me and hit my side, making me fall off the edge outside the city. _'Damn it, I should have kept up my senses.'_

I switched to my wolf form and rolled to my feet and bounded off into the blizzard, ignoring the pain in my side. The bullet had just grazed me so I was fine. I headed towards the next city.

...

...

...

...

...

Please review this story. It's brand new and I've only watched the anime once.


	4. Fairytales

I own nothing from Wolf's Rain. I only own Jordan.

please read and review.

...

...

...

Tsume's POV

'_Screw this stinking journey, paradise can kiss my ass. I'm just…fed up with this stinking town. It's time to move on anyway,'_ I thought as I jumped over the edge. _'But…that girl, Jordan…did she make it out? I…I smell her!'_

I looked at the ground and saw blood around an imprint of a wolf's body. It wasn't a lot of blood but it was still a considerable amount. I frowned and ran after the others as we left the city behind. I saw the splotches of blood as we went and my mind raced about that girl. At one point we had to find shelter in a cave and wade out a storm.

Oh man, I sure am hungry," the rung, Toboe, whimpered as he sat next to the porky one.

"Yeah, you could say that again." Hige looked half-out

"How long has it been since we ate anything?"

"I don't know, I guess it's been about three days or so."

"We've gone that long without eating?"

"Yep…"

A pained howl stopped the conversation on food and we all looked out of the cave. I saw a white clad form stumbling though the blizzard and then collapsed in the entrance of the cave. Kiba ran over and rolled the figure over and I recognized her immediately even though she was pale and breathing hard.

"It's that girl, Jordan!" Hige gasped. There was a patch of blood on her side that was frozen. I came over and lifted up her jacket and shirt and saw that her side was still bleeding and I saw infection starting.

"She's been bleeding for three days?" I asked surprised and saw that her body was shaking a considerable amount.

"How do you know?" Toboe asked.

"I smelt her blood as we were leaving the city, runt. Looks like she got hit when she left before us," I snapped at Toboe.

"Yelling at Toboe won't help her," Kiba snapped as he shifted to his wolf form and huddled close to her. "She's bloody and frozen. We need to help warm her up."

"And why would I do that?" I laughed as Hige and Toboe shifted to their wolf forms and pressed their furred bodies to hers.

"Because like it or not, she is female and a wolf! Our kind would never exist if all the females died off," Kiba growled, baring his fangs.

"Keh, whatever, help the pathetic wolf," I laughed and leaned against the opposite wall. _'Jordan and I always had an agreement. We stay away from meddling with each other's affairs. That's how the two of us have gotten along in that building.'_

Hige lifted his head and then bolted out of the cave.

"Hige!" Toboe cried startled and ran after him.

"Tsume, please just help. You've known her, haven't you?" Kiba looked up at me. I rolled my eyes and he ran after the other two.

"Tsu…me…" I heard Jordan whimper as her body shook violently. "No…please…"

I looked down at her and saw that she was the farthest thing from being awake and frowned. _'She's dreaming about me? But…why?'_

"Tsume…please, don't… don't leave me…" her eyes tightened as well as her hands and I shifted to my wolf form and curled up next to her. "Thank you…" something pulled at my fur and I almost yelped in surprise as I felt her fingers on my side.

"You two act like a bunch of idiots," I heard Kiba sigh as they entered the cave. "Well, well, now who's helping the _'pathetic wolf?' "_

"…" I didn't move and ignored them. _'So…Jordan can sense my presence even in the realm of dreams. I should ask her about that, but why should I care? It's not like I care about her, do I?'_

"Let's get some sleep while we can," Kiba sighed as he laid down on the other side of Jordan. The other two wolves huddled close as well and the cave became silent besides the steady breathing of us and the howling winds outside the cave.

* * *

><p>I woke up, my body burning from heat. It felt like I was surrounded by space heaters or I had fallen in the desert. I opened my eyes and found myself looking at Tsume in his wolf form. I sat up and saw three other wolfs around me and I frowned. I was in some kind of cave and a blizzard was howling outside.<p>

"What the…?" I muttered and stood up quickly.

"You're finally awake, are you?" Tsume scoffed and stood up in his human form.

"Why am I here? I was headed towards the next city," I whispered.

"You collapsed at the entrance. It was Kiba's idea to lay around you. You were shaking from the cold and your wound. Why didn't you take care of it?"

"Because I forgot," I whispered heading to the entrance of the cave.

"Where are you going?" Kiba spoke as he stood up.

"I appreciate your help but I am best on my own," I spoke.

"Let us treat that wound at least, Jordan. You could die if that becomes any more infected."

* * *

><p>Jordan scoffed at Kiba as she pulled off her scarf and coat. She pulled off her shirt and ripped it up and handed it to Kiba so he could wrap her wound. She looked comfortable standing there half dressed, her arms crossed over her chest. Kiba tied off the ends and she pulled back on her coat and wrapped her scarf around her neck and the lower part of her face.<p>

"See ya around," she spoke then walked back to the entrance.

"Wait, you're leaving just like that?" Hige growled as he woke up which woke up Toboe.

"Yeah," she laughed as she turned to look at us. "It's better if you didn't have me around. Someone could get hurt. Give up you paradise dream kid, you'll just get killed like my pack." I noticed that there was pain in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Toboe spoke sadly.

"Jaguara will kill you if you keep searching. Since I never believed in that fairytale, I was allowed to live. Give up," she snapped before turning and running out into the blizzard.

"Who's Jaguara?" Toboe asked.

"Lady Jaguara of the South City," I growled. "Any wolf that is found there is never seen again."

...

...

...

...

...

Please review!


	5. Why She Hates Her

I own nothing. Please read and review.

…

…

…

As I entered the city had train tracks run through it and beyond it, I noticed the humans hiding in their homes and in the alleys. People were scared of new visitors. As I walked through the back streets, I found a pack of older wolves.

"Girl, what are you doing here?" an old man with a scar on his face spoke.

"Passing through, just seeing if I can find medicine and food," I spoke as I looked at each of them, one girl was among them.

"Where you from?"

"A little bit from everywhere I guess," I lied easily as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Why do you need medicine?"

I smirked as I unbuttoned my coat and showed them my bandaged side. I was grateful that I had found cold water to get the blood out of my coat. A few gasped and others laughed.

"What happened to you?"

"Got shot by some idiot, do you know where I can find what I need. That's all I need and I'll leave this village, I promise. The humans don't seem too keen on visitors."

"That they are, their scared of difference," the woman spoke. "Come with me and I'll help you."

"Thank you," I smiled and followed her into a house.

"What's your name?"

"Names are of no importance. I will be moving on soon anyway."

"Alright, understandable," she smiled and I pulled off my jacket as she brought out a medical kit. She pulled of the torn shirt and put on some ointment then properly bandaged it. Then she handed me a black shirt that I pulled on then I slid my jacket on. "Here's some ointment and dressings so you can do it yourself and not get any more infections and here's some food."

"Thank you, I'll be on my way now."

"Good luck, girl, and be careful. This village is dangerous for our kind."

I nodded and left like I promised. Outside the city, I followed the tracks farther until I found myself in a forest. I ran through the forest and after a couple hours, I found myself at a lake near a castle. I slid to the ground weak and drifted off into slumber.

* * *

><p>I woke up to a strong sent of flowers that I only smelt when Cheza had been in the northern city. I sat up and saw her kneeling next to me, her hands on my wounded side. She was in the water and pouring the water onto my side. I looked at her and noticed that her eyes were red as she smiled.<p>

I growled and jumped to my feet and moved away from her. She didn't seem bothered and she moved towards a rock in the water and sat on it. I turned back towards the forest and froze as I saw the other four that I had left behind. Kiba was walking towards Cheza and Tsume's eyes locked onto mine as he stood with Hige and Toboe. Then I turned and ran into the forest. I needed to find a place where I could stay and know that no one would get hurt.

"I haven't seen you before," a male voice from my left caught my attention.

I looked and saw one of the nobles. He had dark blue hair and an eye patch over his left eye. I shifted to my human form walked closer, smelling human and wolf from him.

"So, how does a noble get to have the smell of a wolf with him?" I asked. "Who are you?"

"Darcia the third, what is your name wolf?"

"Jordan," I spoke smirking.

"Come with me. There are humans surrounding this place," he spoke before turning into the forest.

I sniffed, realizing he was right and then ran after him.

* * *

><p>"Tsume, come on," Toboe spoke as he started to go through the hole that that girl had created.<p>

I looked at him for a second then sighed. _'I hope Jordan got away. The others probably didn't even see her in that garden. She looked like she was on edge around Cheza or something. She looked right at me before disappearing. I should have gone after her.'_ Then I ran after the others through the hole.

"Hey Tsume, what are you thinking about?" Hige punched my shoulder and pulled me from my thoughts about Jordan.

"Don't touch me!" I snapped. _'She just won't stop plaguing my mind. She was still injured. That wound was more serious than it looked. I hope she's okay._'

"Tsume, are you okay?" Toboe asked, crouching in front of me where I leaned against a tree. "You looked worried or something."

"Please, why would I do something so ridiculous as that?" I sneered. _'They can't know she was there.'_

"Tsume think of the injured white wolf that cringed from my touch," Cheza spoke as she looked at me. "I was only washing away the infection, she doesn't like me."

"Jordan was there?" Hige gasped. "Tsume, you saw her?"

"So what? As soon as we got there, she disappeared into the trees."

"She may be dead!" Toboe gasped. "You should have said something Tsume!"

"She left this pathetic pack a couple times already. Why should I have said anything when she didn't want others to know that she was there?"

"You're heartless…"

"He's right," Kiba spoke. "She left and that shows that she doesn't want to be part of any pack."

"She held so much pain…" Cheza whispered. "Watching her pack be murdered as she hid… She used to live near that lake, near the birth of this one. Nobles massacred her and this one's family. She blames me for deaths of her family. That's why she doesn't believe in Paradise."

"She lied about her family?" Toboe asked sadly.

"More like changing it up some. She was a cub, the mind has ways to protect us from the worst trauma," Kiba spoke. "We should keep moving before the humans find us again. I think there's a village nearby, we could get some food."

"Alright, I'm starved. We haven't had much since that dead animal after we helped Jordan during the blizzard," Hige cheered as he stood.

'_I do hope she is alive and well, where ever she is.'_ I thought as I got up and followed the others.

…

…

…

…

…

What does every one think? Does anyone like the way that Tsume is softening up from being the stone he was before? Please review!


	6. Reasons to Stay

I own no character except Jordan! Please read and review!

...

...

...

Last time:

'_I do hope she is alive and well, where ever she is.'_ Tsume thought as he got up and followed the others.

* * *

><p>Now:<p>

I opened my eyes and found myself looking at a ceiling. I sat up and looked around. It looked like I was in a room made for a noble. I started to wonder where I was til he entered the room. Darcia's face showed the weariness of his body even though it didn't show in any other way. I uncurled from my position that I had fallen asleep in and switched to my human form as I got off the bed.

Darcia pulled off his eye patch and I felt unbearable pain as a saw a golden orb of a wolf that clashed with his blue eye. I screamed at the pain and fell to the ground. He sauntered over and grabbed me by my hair.

"Naive child to not have heard of me," he growled then threw me into a bedpost. I tried to crawl away from him but felt the bite of a whip on my back, making me scream. "I will take the secrefood changing forms from you then I will be able to enter Paradise where I belong!" he whipped me til darkness claimed me.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and saw myself chained to a wall, my hands above my head and my shoulders were protesting at holding my deadweight. I tried to pull myself up but I was in too much pain. My back was healing so I must have been out for a while. A blonde girl wearing a lab coat came into the room.<p>

"Cher?" I gasped.

"Is that you Jordan?" she asked coming closer.

"Please get me down before he comes back," I whispered.

"Why are you here?" she whispered as she ran to me.

"He wants me for what I am."

"What does that mean?"

"Just get me down, I can smell him coming.

She nodded and as she unchained me and I fell to the ground on all fours. Cher gasped as she looked at me, since I had changed forms when I fell. I looked at her the ran to the door and hid behind it as Darcia came in. I gave Cher a sympathetic look then dashed out of the room. I followed the scent of outside and found myself in front of the ship I had come in on. I got on and hid in the corner as I felt Darcia coming. He came on and closed the door, trapping me in. He got the ship into the air and I saw a blood moon.

"Cheza," Darcia whispered.

He set the ship down then opened the door and walked onto the ramp. I snuck out of my corner and saw Kiba, Toboe, Hige and Tsume standing around Cheza. I gasped as I saw the ships lasers shoot out towards the wolves. Cheza started crying and I pinned my ears against my head. I crawled to the entrance and gasped as I saw tsume get hit. I jumped out of the entrance and crawled under the ramp as Cheza came to Darcia and onto the ship. Darcia laughed and the ramp closed and they flew off. I ran to the wolves and nudged Tsume with my head but he didn't move. I moved the wolves together and rested my head on Tsumes back and whined.

"What are you doing here?" Kiba growled as he got onto all fours.

"Getting away from Darcia," I spoke calmly as I lifted my head as Tsume moved. "Now I'm helping you not die in return for saving me in the mountains."

"Where's Cheza?"

"I'll give you a few guesses but you'll only need one. Jaguara is moving. She'll kill you all for not giving up on paradise," i spoke switching forms and picking up Toboe. "We cannot stay in the open. There is a city to the west."

"Jordan...?" Tsume spoke as he got to his feet.

"Hey Tsu," I spoke. "Let's get out of here."

Kiba and tsume picked up Hige and followed me west.

-two days later-

I left the wolves in an abandoned building and wandered the city, planning to leave but I heard gun shots near where I left them.

I ran towards the sounds and on a hill nearby, I caught the scent of Tsume's blood. I growled and followed their scents that was mixed with humans. I found the four wolves and another laying on the ground. Four humans had guns and a woman was holding back one of the men. I growled seeing blood from Tsume's arm and the three three unrestrained humans turned. I transformed and lunged at them. They pushed me away from the others and I let my control go.

I jumped at one of them and ripped out his jugular then lunged at another and had him dead before the first body hit the ground. The third, the one wearing a white suit, drew a knife and plunged it onto my hind leg as I lunged at him. I bit his shoulder then tore off his arm and stood on him, letting his buddy's blood drip onto him. He screamed then I clawed his throat out and got off of him.

I walked back to the others and saw them eating with the older couple. I stayed outside the human's camp and laid down. Tsume grabbed some food and came over and sat next to me in his human form. He put the food next to me and I ate it quietly.

"Do you realize there's a blade in your leg?" he asked and pulled it out.

I growled and moved to lick the wound.

"What happened with those humans?"

"I killed them," I spoke smugly.

"Why?"

"They threatened your pack and injured you," I spoke simply.

"Tsume, let's go. We're going west to the Darcia castle. I feel that Cheza is there," Kiba called and Tsume stood up.

"You actually believe him don't you?" I whispered as I switched forms.

"Before Darcia showed up, Cheza showed the way to paradise by the path of the moonlight lotus. It gave me some hope. Jordan please come with us."

"Why should I?" I asked tying a piece of fabric around the wound on my thigh.

"Jordan..." he whispered and I looked at him. "After every time I see you, I worry about you, even if it doesn't show. From the moment I smelt your blood as we first left, I've been concerned."

"Tsume, Jordan, come on or we'll leave you," toboe called from the distance.

"Why Tsu? We made our agreement in the city for a reason," I hissed. "Why did you decide to change and believe kiba's fairy tale?"

"Blame the flower maiden."

"We can blame a lot on her," I growled.

"Please Jordan, stay."

"Why, there's nothin keeping me with this frivolous pack?"

He grabbed my arm and pulled me to him and he nuzzled my neck as his arms came around me. "There's me."

"Tsu..." I gasped as I felt him kiss my neck.

"Stay with me please."

...

...

...

...

...

Pleas review!


	7. Promises

I own no character except Jordan! Please read and review!

...

...

...

Last time:

_"Why, there's nothin keeping me with this frivolous pack?"_

_He grabbed my arm and pulled me to him and he nuzzled my neck as his arms came around me. "There's me."_

_"Tsu..." I gasped as I felt him kiss my neck._

_"Stay with me please."_

* * *

><p>We walked through the snow, wind beating down on us. Kiba was in the front while I stayed next to Tsume behind him. Hige, Toboe and Blue were behind us. The storm soon turned into a blizzard and I heard Hige call up to Kiba before running past us to stop him.<p>

"You're going to fast, let's take a break," Hige gasped and I silently agreed as Tsume wrapped an arm around me to keep me warm.

"We don't have time for that," Kiba snapped.

"Would you use your head for once?" Hige growled as Kiba turned away from us. "We have girls and a kid with us."

"I can hear you, you know," Blue called. "Don't worry about me..."

"Kiba, Hige is right. This blizzard is only making our pace go slower. We need to find shelter!" I growled, before Tsume started to pull me towards an outcropping of rocks.

Inside the cave, Hige, Toboe, and Blue went to the back while Kiba stood at the entrance and Tsume and I sat near the middle of the cave, closer to Kiba than the others. I was leaning against Tsume while his arm was around me.

"The sun will be up soon, we should rest there until then," Tsume spoke.

"What do you say Kiba? The storm will blow itself out by morning," Hige called.

"It already has," Kiba spoke, making the three in the back blink in suprrise. "Come on, it will be fine."

"Well none of us will be fine," Tsume snapped and I touched his leg to calm him.

"Do what you want, I'm leaving," Kiba spoke calmly. Blue and Toboe stood but Hige, Tsume and I stayed put.

"We're staying," I growled. "You may act like Alpha of this pack but Tsume seems to be more fit for the position."

Kiba narrowed his eyes at me before running out into the storm.

"Kiba!" Toboe whined.

"Let him go," Hige growled. "All he sees is Cheza, he doesn't care about us."

"It's like I've said many times, kid. This goal you pursue is just a fairytale, give it up!" I growled. "Jaguara will kill you before you are able to reach it. She's planning something big. Get some rest, we'll follow in the morning."

"Like you did?" Hige growled as Toboe and Blue sat back down.

"I am not without scars from that retched woman," I snapped. "I was barely four years old when she came to my village. She slaughtered them all and wounded me, thinking that it would kill me. That damn experiment you chase, kept me alive before she was taken to be studied. Ever since, I've been close to death many times, but it wouldn't come. That thing cursed me to stay alive!"

I stood and walked to the entrance of the cave, letting the snow hit my skin.

"Get some rest, we'll follow Kiba in the morning," Tsume spoke to the others then I felt him come up besides me. "Is that the reason you hate Cheza?"

"That's half the reason. Her very existence is the other reason. If she hadn't been created and spreading tales across my pack, Jaguara wouldn't have come. I won't be going with you to that castle," I spoke leaning against the wall and looked out at the white landscape.

"What do you mean?"

"Why would I go back to a place where I was chained up and beaten by an obsessed lord?"

"Jordan, look at me," Tsume whispered and I looked at him, emotions locked away. "What happened to you after I saw you at the lake?"

"In the forests, I smelt the humans and ran into Darcia. At the time, I didn't know who he was so I went with him, knowing that was the only way that I wouldn't be spotted by the many humans who know me in this form. He revealed a wolf's eye... so much pain with one glance. Then he said he was going to take the secret of transforming into a wolf from my blood so he could enter paradise. Then he whipped me until I bled into unconsciousness. When I came around, I was chained to a wall and a human snuck into the room and I got away," I whispered, looking back out into the blizzard. "My wounds seemed to be healed by the time I came around. It makes no sense, my healing, it's faster than it should be."

"I'm sorry," he whispered, pulling me into his arms. "I should have just gone with you from the beginning. None of htis owuld have happened."

"No, none of this would have happened if Kiba had just stayed out of our city," I sighed, resting my head on his shoulder and inhaled his scent.

"Where will you go, if you refuse to go near that castle?"

"I don't know, Tsu. i've been pulled into this mess, unwillingly. I don't have anywhere to go. I want to stay with you Tsu, but I won't follow you there."

"I won't make you, Jordan," he whispered. "Would you stay here and wait for me to come back? Those kids won't survive without an Alpha and Kiba never really was one and the runt said something about him and I sharing that position. I'll take care of them and then come back to you."

"You are the Alpha, not him. He is more of the go-it-alone kind of wolves. I'll stay for you," I whispered, lifting my head and kissed his cheek. "Come, let's get some rest."

I pulled him back to our earlier seats and I leaned against him as I closed my eyes.

When morning came and the storm had finally past, every one stood and headed out of the cave. The other three started heading forward and I pulled Tsume back and looked at him. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Come back to me," i whispered before pressing my lips to his briefly before pulling away and pushed him forward to the others.

...

...

...

...

...

Pleas review!


	8. Stopping the Nobles

I own no character except Jordan! Please read and review!

...

...

...

Last time:

_"Come back to me," I whispered before pressing my lips to his briefly before pulling away and pushed him forward to the others._

* * *

><p>Now:<p>

A noise at the entrance of the cave roused me and I saw three people half hidden by the snow that was still coming down and they were headed to the cave. I jumped to my feet and smiled.

"Tsu, your back earlier than I expected..."

The three figures entered the cave and my voice caught into my throat. The three pulled off their hoods and I saw guns being pulled out from their cloaks. I walked backwards fearfully til I hit the cave wall. I slit my wrist on a rock and wrote one word before the electrical wires shot into my body and rendered me unconscious.

* * *

><p>-Tsume-<p>

We ran out of the castle as it was being bombed by Jaguara's Air ships. I felt that something was wrong as I thought of Jordan and I wanted to growl. Kiba had disapppeared and so had Blue but she had gone after Quent. Hige and Toboe stayed close to me as we ran back to the cave that Jordan was waiting in. As we kept running, my heart became heavier with every step, full of dread.

We reached the cave and I smelt Jordan's blood mixed with humans. I ran into the cave and saw blood across the back wall forming words. Toboe and Hige caught up and gasped as they followed my eyes to what I was looking at.

"Jaguara...? How did she know we had been here?" Hige growled and I snapped.

"We need to find Kib then get to the southern city. Both Cheza and Jordan will be there. If Jaguara had kept Jordan alive since she was a cub, then it means that she has plans for her. We must hurry," I growled as I ran back out of the cave and to the south where Kiba had run off to.

_'I will come back to you, Jordan. I'll save you so you don't ever have to look over your shoulder again,'_ I promised silently as we ran over the snow.

* * *

><p>I growled as I hit the bars that I was imprisoned in. I had smelt Jordan inside Jaguara's keep but was captured before I could find her. Her scent was haunting my mind as I ran into the bars again. In the cage across from me was a light brown wolf that had blood coating their fur. The old woman in the other cage in my view just sat there. I hit the bars again and heard a whimper from the light brown wolf as they finally woke.<p>

"Hey old woman, why are you not trying to escape?" I snapped, hitting the bars again.

"I'm too old to do a thing like that, young one. The other wolf tried the same thing and look what happened to the girl in the cage next to me. She was beaten. She managed to get out when the guards came to give her food but didn't get far. They got a rope around her neck and dragged her back then hurt her. Also there was him. He betrayed every last one of us. She only spared those wearing the collar. Our pack was relatively small, but we managed alright. Everyone looked out for one another, whenever we came upon a stray, we tried to make them feel like one of our own. So naturally when he came along, we took him in without a second thought. We shared our food, our beds, everything. We should have known. Soon after we met him, we kept getting attacked by soldiers without warning. No matter where we hid or how far we ran, they'd find us. When we came here, we finally figured it out. We knew then that it was all because of him."

"I'm not dead yet," a familiar voice growled weakly.

"Oh, so you finally come back to reality?" the old woman laughed.

"My wounds are not a problem, I will get out of here and kill that woman. She's dealt me enough pain." the light brown wolf got to her feet and padded to a bowl and drank some of the water.

"Is that you Jordan?" I asked confused.

"Tsu?" she lifted her head then switched to her human form. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to find you and Cheza," I spoke, relieved that she was alive.

"Yeah well how will you do that? Since my escape attempt two days ago, no guards have come back that I know of. These cell doors are electrically opened so unless you can reach the fuse box we're stuck."

"Are you okay? I was concerned when I saw your message in the cave," I spoke studying her.

"I'm good now that I know you came," she smiled then looked down the walkway. "Great so now only two wolves are on the outside. Hey Toboe!"

"Jordan! Let go of me!" the boy yelled as he was tossed into the cell next to Tsume.

The guards shot the old woman and dragged her by her leg.

A sneeze alerted us to a human in the other cell next to Jordan.

"That lady...she was a wolf?"

"Well hello Hubb, finally took you long enough to wake," Jordan laughed. "Why do you think you always sneezed around me? You're surrounded by wolves."

"Wh...what?"

"Toboe, where is Hige?" Jordan snapped.

"I don't know, we got split up," the boy whined.

"So, Hige is still somewhere out there while Kiba is stuck inside the keep," she snorted.

"They're going to come back and kill us like that old lady! We'll never get to paradise!" Toboe whimpered.

"I'd be damned if I let it end like this," Tsume snapped.

"Hey mister, why are you locked up here, you're a human!" Toboe asked.

"If your looking for cheza, I was with her. The soldiers brought us her, but I don't know where they took her."

"We got to get out of here!" Toboe snapped.

I looked at jordan and saw her pull something out of her hair then tossed to onto the fuse box then her cage opened.

"I refuse to die here," she snapped pushing the cell door the rest of the way then pushed the buttons on the cage. "We have to stop Jaguara before it's too late."

* * *

><p>-Jordan-<p>

Tsume came to me and pulled me into his arms and buried his face against my neck. "Jaguara has some mixed up paradise she created and is going to use Kiba and Cheza to get there. The guards are assembling and I sense hundreds of nobles within..."

We started to leave the prison but a familiar wolf came towards us.

"Well what do you know, I came all this way to rescue you for nothing," Hige smiled.

Both Tsume and I growled. Toboe, young innocent toboe did not understand. I knew that Hige had no memory of being a noble wolf but it still didn't excuse his past. He ran off towards the keep and I sighed and we followed after him. No matter how much our pasts were messed up, we were still a pack and we stuck out for each other. Guess I was stuck to following these boys to the end.I heard Kiba's howl and laughed.

"Guess he is still alive, but we have very little time!" I growled and we ran faster.

...

...

...

...

...

Pleas review!


	9. High Tide Hide Time

I own no character except Jordan! Please read and review!

...

...

...

Last time:

Both Tsume and I growled. Toboe, young innocent toboe did not understand. I knew that Hige had no memory of being a noble wolf but it still didn't excuse his past. He ran off towards the keep and I sighed and we followed after him. No matter how much our pasts were messed up, we were still a pack and we stuck out for each other. Guess I was stuck to following these boys to the end. I heard Kiba's howl and laughed.

"Guess he is still alive, but we have very little time!" I growled and we ran faster.

* * *

><p>"There isn't much time left Tsume," I whispered sadly as we walked across the wasteland. I was walking next to him while he held Cheza in his arms. "How is this all going to end? In the Book of the Moon, the world has to die in order to begin anew with paradise. Are we really going to die out here?"<p>

"I don't know Jordan, but what ever happens, we'll do it together. I'm not leaving you alone ever again," Tsume whispered back, not giving everyone else the hope of the doubt.

"I believe you," I chuckled softly. "I'd never thought that it would end up like this. Me out in the middle of nowhere with a frivolous pack and and some labbed experament which is supposed to show the way to Paradise. I had given up on that dream long ago, now here I am pursuing it with a bunch of mutts."

"Hige!" we looked in the distance and I saw blue running towards us as well as an old military vehicle.

"Looks like a bunch of humans have joined the pack," I snorted happily.

We got Hige, Blue, and Cheza into the vehicle and we started running along side the humans. I ran next to Tsume while Kiba and Toboe ran ahead. I heard the cracking of ice and we all stopped running as the vehicle swerved as the edge of the ice shelf started to collapse into the waters below.

"CHER!" I howled as I saw her blond hair as the vehicle started to fall after all the others had gotten out.

"NO!" The vehicle fell and no one was able to stop it.

* * *

><p>"You're going to keep going, right?" Hubb asked after we had finally let Cher go.<p>

"Yeah," Kiba spoke as he stared out over the water.

"I'm coming with you. I don't know for how long or how far I can go but I'll make sure you get there. I don't care what it takes," Hubb spoke then we started off again following the vehicle, farther away from the South city to the gates to paradise.

The storms started to pick up as we ran, but we endured. We took the lead to be able to lead Hubb who was having a harder time seeing the right way to go. Cheza was in the vehicle with him to try and stay warmer than she would have if she had been carried by one of us. Suddenly we heard the squealing of brakes and spun around as the vehicle stopped. I saw Hubb dash out of the front and around to the back.

"What's wrong?" Kiba asked as we saw Hubb trying to help Quent.

"It could be severe dehydration. It's that or he's convulsing from internal bleeding," Hubb grunted.

"Is there something we can do?"

"I don't even know what the hell I'm doing. I'm not certified in CPR." Cheza climbed in and helped him and they got him stabilized after several heart pounding seconds.

"I'm gonna look around before we start traveling again," I sighed, walking away from the vehicle as Tsume and Blue started talking.

"Don't go to far Jordan," Kiba called and I snorted at him.

"Please, where else am I gonna go when the world is coming to an end? Start going ahead and I'll catch up."

"Jordan," Hige chided but I ran off anyway.

I ran for a while to clear my head before even thinking about circling around to head back to the messed up pack. I followed the vehicle tracks and the scents, glad for my heightened senses. I finally came across the vehicle and followed the scents past it. I heard an aircraft fly past me and my heart lurched in my chest. I sped up faster but felt dread in my heart.

"Don't you understand!" the voice of Hubb reached me. "The entire world is falling apart, it's over! There is nowhere left to run!"

"Then you can find your own place to die," the gruff voice of Quent reached me and I saw them in the distance, just standing there. "That's the one instinct we all share."

"Stop being so stubborn! Now let's go!" Hubb snapped walking closer but the loading of Quents rifle made him stop but I started going closer.

"Don't you say another word to me," Quent snapped as he turned on Hubb. "Blue's free, she can do what she wants. Don't make me feel worse than I already do," he smirked before hitting Hubb in the face.

"Damn it Quent, where are you really going to go! Your son wouldn't have liked you abandoning Blue as well as those who have been befriended by her!" I called, switching to my human form as the winds died down slightly.

"You! I've been chasing you for a long time, Jordan. Too bad that I didn't realize it was you back in that pub in the city. I would have shot you then and there," Quent snorted as he started walking away from Hubb and I followed him. "You just seem to never die, no matter how many times I shot you then when we crossed paths. Why...? Why won't you just DIE?"

"I've been cursed by that flower maiden. I feel it now as time comes closer to an end. It was my destiny to see the end of the world. Only then will I die, now lets go back to the others!"

"You damn wolves need to leave me the hell alone!" Quent snapped, turing on me and pulled the trigger.

"One shot from you won't kill me, Quent," I smiled sadly as I felt blood gush from my side and I collapsed. "If you are actually able to kill me, then I will congratulate you in the next life."

I smelt Toboe as he dashed past me towards Quent and I winced as I heard several guns fire. The winds died down and I smelt Darcia as well as Toboe's blood. I closed my eyes and forced myself to switch to my wolf form and get onto my feet. I saw several figures in the distance and started to stumble towards them.

"Toboe!" I heard Tsume yell as he, Kiba and Cheza reached us. "Toboe!"

"He's gone..." I coughed. "He tried protecting Quent from Darcia, but it was futile."

"Jordan, what happened?" Tsume studied me and I felt his gaze on my wounded side.

"It is nothing to worry about now," I whispered as Cheza started to cry as she stared at Toboe and Quent. I heard Blue and Hige arrive and heard Blue's choked sobs seeing her fatherly figure mortally wounded. I saw Kiba run off and smiled as I forced myself to my feet. "I'll stall him as much as I can, but there is very little time left before we will be able to reach Paradise."

"Jordan..."

"Comfort your friends, Tsu," I smiled at him sadly then ran off. _'My wound is worse this time and there isn't much time left for me. We'll meet again in time Tsume, I'm no longer afraid of my end. I know that you said you wouldn't leave me alone but Toboe meant something to you more than the rest of the pack. You need time before fighting against Darcia for the future.'_

...

...

...

...

...

Pleas review!


	10. Wolf's Rain

I own no character except Jordan! Please read and review!

Okay this chapter is sad as it goes in accordance to the final episode of Wolf's Rain. If you don't like it, i'm sorry. With the way I wrote this story, It was following the Anime Plotline, almost the whole time. This chapter has all those main character deaths. It pained me to write this chapter.

...

...

...

Last time:

"Comfort your friends, Tsu," I smiled at him sadly then ran off. _'My wound is worse this time and there isn't much time left for me. We'll meet again in time Tsume, I'm no longer afraid of my end. I know that you said you wouldn't leave me alone but Toboe meant something to you more than the rest of the pack. You need time before fighting against Darcia for the future.'_

* * *

><p>Jordan started climbing the mountain, knowing that she'd leave the perfect trail for the others to follow. She could feel Darcia nearby also starting to climb the mountain to reach the top and pushed herself faster, despite her grievous side wound. Several organs had been nicked when Quent had shot her in his anger and sadness. Rocks started to fall around her and she whimpered as she slid down a few feet in the rockslide.<p>

It was getting harder to breathe... It was starting to get really high up and the snow started to get thicker. She passed the Tower of the Seal and the old tree and continued up, seeing wolf prints in the ground, signaling that Darcia had gained the ability to transform. As Jordan reached the top of the mountain and found Darcia waiting, southern Aurora lights appeared and danced across the night sky.

"Coming alone again, my pet?" Darcia laughed and Jordan snorted. "Last time didn't end so well for you, now did it?"

"Last time, I was trying to run from humans, this time I have come to kill you, even if it means I lose what life I have left to live," Jordan spoke calmly. "I've accepting meeting my end."

"Then I will take you there, you pathetic wolf," Darcia growled as he jumped at her.

Jordan jumped to meet him, her teeth bared and claws extended. She got a swipe at his back as he clawed her already wounded side, making it bleed faster. She howled in pain and it echoed off the mountain side. Jordan jumped back and lunged again only to be tossed into the side of the mountain, Darcia's fangs embedded in her shoulder. She clawed at his head and bit the side of his neck, making him release her and they lunged and clawed at each other again. Jordan heard a cry below her as Darcia bit into her neck, barely missing a major artery and knew that Cheza and the others were not far behind. Darcia threw the white wolf off the edge to the mountain side below and she saw Blue and Hige before she collided in the rocks.

"Jordan!" Hige cried as they ran to her limp body.

"H-hey guys... Don't underestimate Darcia... I'm just... g-going to t-take a little nap..." Jordan whispered, closing her eyes as she heard Darcia growling at the pack.

Everyone looked at her appauled. Her usually clean white fur was matted with blood and dirt. Only a few spots had remained white, showing her colors.

* * *

><p>"Jordan, Hige!" Tsume cried as he saw them, lying in pools of their own blood. Next to Hige, who was sitting against a rock with blood running down from his wounded neck,was Blue who was also lying in a pool of blood.<p>

"Hey," Hige spoke weakly. "You finally made it. Cheza was taken by that freak. Kiba went after him." Hige explained as he ran over to the three wolves.

"Don't try to talk," Tsume snapped and saw Jordan lift her head only to turn it so she could look at him with her amethyst eyes.

"I need you to do me a favor," Hige whispered, smiling. "I want you to do it with your own fangs. Can't you forgive me yet? Tsume, am I still nothing but a traitor to you?"

"That doesn't matter anymore," Tsume shook in grief.

"Please... I'm in pain here..."

Tsume shook for several minutes before finally resolving his friend's request and bit down on his neck.

"Let's meet again next time... in Paradise," Hige smiled as he took his last breath.

"Jordan," Tsume whimpered as he pulled away from the brown wolf to look at the still bleeding white wolf.

"Tsu...me..." She whispered, blinking slowly as she hid her pain well. "I... was glad... to have met you... Our pasts are similar... in many ways with being alone... You... you need to go help Kiba... finish Darcia and open par... adise..."

"Jordan, stop tal..."

"I... don't have much time left here... Tsu...me... I'm glad I stayed with you... I didn't have to... to die alone... like I had always feared... We WILL meet again one day... Tsu...me..."

"Jordan...?"

Tsume growled panicked as her eyes closed and he heard her exhale but didn't hear any other noise except the howling wind, the fights above and the beating of his own heart. She was no longer there, just like Hige and Blue. Tsume started shaking in his anger and dashed towards the fights, stopping Darcia from killing Kiba but was unable to continue as he felt heat rush down his left side. He slumped against a rock and slid to the ground.

"Tsume, are you alright?" Kiba ran back towards him.

"I'm a little tired," Tsume muttered, holding his side. "Go after him!"

"Tsume..."

"He's dead, He asked me to put him down," Tsume sighed, resting his head on the rock behind him. "I don't feel like moving around anymore. I knew it all along, somewhere deep down, I knew. That's why I lived the way I did. When I met you, It was so obvious. I would never be the one to open paradise. Just go," Tsume hissed as he felt pain erupt from his side.

"Hang in there..."

"He has to be stopped..."

"Grab on," Kiba spoke, touching his shoulder.

"Get the Hell out of here," Tsume yelled, slapping his arm away. Kiba finally nodded then disappeared over the cliff's edge to go after Cheza and Darcia. Tsume forced himself to his feet and stumbled back down the mountain, going back to be with Jordan and Hige. He barely was able to stay coherent enough to get there without falling off the edge and collapsed next to Jordan's cold body.

"We'll all meet again... in Paradise," Tsume thought happily as darkness captured him.

...

...

...

...

...

Pleas review!


	11. The New World

I own no character except Jordan! Please read and review!

...

...

...

Last time:

"We'll all meet again... in Paradise," Tsume thought happily as darkness captured him.

* * *

><p>The streets were noisy as people went about their day, riding bicycles and driving their cars. Pedestrians walked the streets as the clouds blocked the blue sky. There were a few of these pedestrians who walked alone, searching...<p>

Searching for hope, for their families.

"Tsume!" A voice called to the white haired young teenager as he walked out of a coffee shop, just finishing his lunch break and planning to head back to work. He turned and saw a figure dressed in all white running towards him. Her amethyst eyes sparkled with unshed tears as she dashed across the street and her hair flew behind her. She ran into him, her arms tightly around his waist as she buried her face in his jacket. "It's really you..."

"Jordan?" Tsume stammered in surprise.

"Didn't I say that we'd meet again?" she whispered as she looked up at him, her tears falling down her cheeks with the rain.

"Don't you dare ever leave me again," he growled as he wrapped his arms around her tightly. "The world won't be ending any time soon."

"Well, when it does, we'll be together, just like before."

"I believe that is true," a childish voice came from the alley besides them. "No matter what happens or how messed up our pack is, we'll be together forever."

"Toboe!" Tsume gasped and the kid giggled and hugged him and Jordan.

"No matter how much of a runt that boy is, he is right," someone else snorted and Tsume looked behind Jordan and saw Kiba, Hige, and Blue walking towards them. Kiba had his hands in his pockets while Hige had an arm wrapped around Blue's waist.

"Yes, forever..." Jordan smiled as they started walking down the streets together. "I think that I will actually stay this time and not keep running like I did when the world was ending."

"You better not, you have helped lead this pack," Hige growled playfully and they all smiled as the rain stopped and the clouds started to disappear. "We have a bright future awaiting us."

"And we will meet it with our pride and together," Kiba smiled.

...

...

...

...

...

Pleas review!


End file.
